


Broken Shackles

by IBelieveInLove (CrystalNavy)



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/IBelieveInLove
Summary: Is there an escape against someone who controls all?





	Broken Shackles

The days stretched endlessly, and Murtagh felt like he was suffocating. The walls entrapped him, leaving no possible way out. He was forced to serve the man he despised the most. Guards were around him, day and night, careful and calculating. Appealing to their softer side wouldn't work, but they were as afraid of Galbatorix as Murtagh himself was.

A woman brought him water. Fresh, clear water. 

"Do you like it here?" he asked, more out of habit than anything else.

"Do you?" she asked in turn, tilting her head to the side "There is a vast world out of there, free for you to explore. The only question is: will you seize the chance?"

"There is no chance for me to seize." he whispered "I am trapped forever."

"Believe." she said in response "Good things come to those who believe."

-x-

Murtagh recognized three voices - the voices of his new guards - which were coming from somewhere down the corridor.

".....escape." the woman was saying

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she said, her tone certain "We'll obtain freedom for Murtagh and deprive Galbatorix of his greatest servants at the same time."

Murtagh's breath hitched. Could he dare hope?


End file.
